


still the king

by littlecupkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Death Eaters, Gen, Present Tense, lots of background non-explict deaths, shadow political takeover, tom takes advantage of this, without a war even, wizards have no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/pseuds/littlecupkate
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle isn’t a real seer but that doesn’t mean his visions of destruction won’t happen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Corona Challenge





	still the king

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the idea that Tom/Voldemort still needs to be the center of attention and indulge his sadistic urges but doesn't want to do paperwork and wants to be more dramatic than he could be as a politician. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dark Lord and either real seer Tom or fake seer Tom

Tom Marvolo Riddle isn’t a real seer but that doesn’t mean his visions of destruction won’t happen. In fact, his predictions of death and destruction tend to be more accurate than a real seer’s. Especially if you just so happen to cross him.

Tom takes the hand of an elderly woman and kisses her knuckles before turning her hand over to read her palm. He purses his lips together, looking most displeased and asks for her other hand which is promptly given. Tom rattles off a fact that Mrs. Smith doesn’t know he knows. She confirms its true. ‘That is grave news for you.’ Tom replies, seemingly sorrowful, ‘I wish my reading is wrong but I would advise you to write a will. Your family will need it before winter is out.’ Mrs. Smith cries, of course, and Tom comforts her, stealing a tip out of her pocketbook as he does. He’s sure Mrs. Smith would want him to have it. 

‘Your plan will be successful.’ Tom isn’t reading palms or pretending divination of any kind while he stares in the face of Abraxas Malfoy. The other young man swallows and nods rapidly. Voldemort smiles, all teeth, ‘Then expect good fortune in the future.’ 

‘Bad things will come upon you if you continue down the path you are contemplating.’ Tom warns his latest paying customer. He knows from the papers that the ministry official is leaning towards a vote that would bring the old families’ wrath down upon him. As well as Voldemort’s. The man sighs, ‘I can’t really expect anything else but sometimes you just need to do the right thing.’ Tom nods placidly. The man makes it out of Borgin and Burkes but does not make it home.

Tom gains a reputation for making scarily accurate death predictions. He laughs with the Death Eaters as the Wizarding World does not even consider that there might be a different reason than being an ‘exceptional seer.’ According to the Daily Prophet, he is also a victim, being burdened with all those horrible visions. His advice, however, is considered still indispensable by a baffling number of superstitious politicians. In a sad commentary on the state of the Wizarding World, only a small percentage of those know he will make his predictions come true. 

Unfavorable ministry officials just keep dying off. Somehow, the person making the decision on who will replace them always seems to be someone who takes Tom’s advice as gospel. 

Voldemort sits back as his Death Eaters take over the political realm. 

Aurors entering Borgin and Burke’s is not a particularly surprising event. Them coming to his booth in the back of the shop is. ‘This is the last thing Mr. Summers had on, if you touch it could you tell us his killer?'  
‘It is outside my usual expertise,’ Tom demurred, ‘But I read about that gruesome murder. I’ll try. Anything to help you catch that monster.’ He strokes his hand down the robe and looks like he is focusing hard.  
‘Their name started with a B...’ Tom lies, ‘They have brown hair. A woman, I can tell that much, but she looks to be taller than even you.’   
The aurors arrest the junior undersecretary to the Minister and ask him to testify in court. Apparently, the word of a seer found to be legitimate is enough evidence to get a conviction in Wizarding Britain.

Abraxas Malfoy is chosen to replace the ‘murderous hag.’ 

A few years and compliments from those listening to Tom is all it takes to get his ‘old friend’ into the Minister’s chair. A crucio when Abraxas became insubordinate was sadly needed to remind him who was really in charge.

A throne is placed in Malfoy Manor for all of Tom’s devotees to bow down to. Soon enough, he knows, Malfoy Manor will be too small to fit them all.

As Abraxas(Voldemort)’s term continues, those opposed to his policies avoid Tom Riddle, dreading his predictions. 

  
That doesn’t save them from the death and destruction Tom envisions for them. 


End file.
